So this is how it went down
by flyingfireninjasword
Summary: A collectoin of random one shots of my favorite couples...and when I say random I do mean random. WARNING: Not for those with extremly long attention spans! First up NejTen, then NauHin, then SasuSaku and MORE! YAYNESS! Oh Snap Worthy!


**Disclaimer: Well my name is easy to pronounce so I obviously don't own Naruto**

So this is FNA (flying ninja assassin. Read the first part of my profile and you'll understand). And this first one shot is Ten Ten x Neji ….so yeah. It's about the Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Neji triangle.

**Warning: Contains extreme randomness and people from the wrong story!!!! Not for those with long attention spans!**

**The Story**

So this is how it went down…… One day Neji came across Ten Ten (A/N: They should call her Ten Squared ahahahaha!, do you get it? Or Ten to the 2nd power…NVM) watching Rock Lee practice. His arm and leg were recovering very nicely since Tsunade had operated on him. Neji noticed Ten Ten had stars in her eyes and he was all like "…that's not cool." So he activated his Byakugan to see what was so hot about Lee…yeah obviously nothing really stood out…at all. So he went back to his house to create a diabolical plan to win over Ten Ten.

On his run walk home he was attacked by none other than Jack Sparrow….sorry I mean Captain Jack Sparrow in loud deep voice with echoes!!!!. Neji's reply to the famed pirate captain would be remembered for years, nay Decades, nay CENTURIES more echoes then sudden quite voice to come. These three letters were they and they were these three letters…"WTF?" And to this day people still use that phrase, actually it's become quite popular in chat rooms and mysapce. So fearsome, so daunting, so alarming was this sentence…**Captain **Jack Sparrow fled back to the Caribbean.

That night Neji watched English voiced over Japanese films…all…night…long. Around midnight he accidentally jumped out his window, but he didn't get hurt 'cause that's how Neji rolls. So continued to watch his movies not knowing that Hinata had taped it and posted it on You Tube.

The Next Day….

Neji again found the star eyed Ten Ten watching a recovering Lee practice….but this time he was prepared dun, dun, dun…. Neji leapt from his hidden spot among the periwinkle bushes causing Lee to stop his frantic flailing movements. "Good morning Neji-San! How is your youthful self today?" Lee said overly happy. in a thick Japanese accent "I have come to end you and your factory of joy!!" lips still moving Neji declared. Lee looked astonished before putting on a look of crazed happiness, "YOU WLL NEVER STOP ME…..AHA!" he bellowed as he threw his arms to the side/up and flew away into the sunset.

After Neji had stopped twitching he moseyed (A/N AHAHAHA!!! I like that word….) over to Ten Ten who had been watching the whole time….except for a couple minutes in the middle because she say a butterfly and her short attention span bid her to run after it. After a while she got bored and threw a kunai at it, instantly killing it, so she kinda cried a little 'cause it was a very pretty butterfly….but she came back so it's all good. Anyway Ten Ten was so freaking amazed by Neji's amazing act of the famed English voice over that she said, "That's hot." So then they made out some and went to an amusement park and they hid on some roofs and threw things at people. And they pretty much lived happily ever after….'till Armageddon, then they started to spazz out some, but it was all good 'cause they made it to higher ground before the flood hit….or was it fire…I really don't know. So that's basically how it went down. THE END….YAY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you the exit is to the left please watch your step. Oh and you see the pretty purple button that says "GO" to summit a review….press it and write happy things…YAY! I love you guys and I gotta go save the North West American Tree Octopus from becoming extinct so I'll catch ya' next time. Next is Naruto x Hinata…. Did I mention I loved you? Oh and I have a myspace so if you'd like to add me I'll give you my URL.


End file.
